Blanca oscuridad
by Yuihoriana
Summary: Tú no elegies de quien enamorarte pues el corazón no acepta que lo guíen, va donde quiere ir, sin importar el riesgo que esto signifique amar sin limites... incluso si te enamoras de la muerte misma.


******Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**Disclaimer******

_Hola :) ahora vengo con otro fic que no es más que el punto de vista de Rosalie de mi fic " Dulce oscuridad " Espero que lo disfruten_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. Encuentro<strong>

Me levanté perezosamente después de escuchar el estruendoso sonido de mi despertador, tomé una ducha rápida; sentí la cálida agua caer por todo mi cuerpo despertándome por completo. Salí del baño y me dirigí a mi armario, mientras pensaba que ropa usar escuché al otro lado de mi habitación la inconfundible voz de Alice la novia de mi hermano. Desde que ellos comenzaron a ser novios ella siempre venía cada mañana a prepararnos el desayuno y a pasar algún tiempo a solas con mi hermano o eso creían pues podía escuchar con facilidad sus voces, en cierta forma los envidiaba pues parecía como si siempre hubiesen estado destinados a estar juntos ya que el primer día en que llegaron Alice y sus hermanos habían causado un revuelto en toda la escuela, ya que su apariencia era algo enigmática y un poco escalofriante. Dejé de pensar en ellos al escuchar pequeños golpes a mi puerta, me levanté y la abrí aún envuelta en una bata blanca pues sabía que se trataba de mi cuñada.

Buen día Rosalie— Me saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

Buen día Alice, veo que te has levantado muy temprano— Dije observando rápidamente el reloj.

Ya sabes lo que dicen entre más temprano te levantas más energía tienes— Respondió con una risa traviesa.

Lo dudo, aunque creo que deberías dormir más esas ojeras te delatan— Le sugerí al notar como hoy sus ojeras se encontraban más marcadas al igual que sus intensos ojos negros. Era uno de los detalles a los cuales me había acostumbrado a ver en ellos el repentino cambio de color en sus ojos, algunos días eran negros como la noche otros de un dorado intenso, jamás me había preguntado a que se debía, quizás era alguna enfermedad.

Bajé a la cocina y deseé en ese momento estar ciega pues al entrar vi a Alice rodeando la cadera de Jasper con sus piernas mientras ambos se besaban intensamente, ¿acaso no podían ser más cuidadosos? Aclaré mi garganta intentado bajar la temperatura del lugar al escucharme Alice se separó de mi hermano disculpándose y diciendo que no lo había visto respuesta la cual no entendí pero le resté importancia. Tomé asiento en uno de los bancos y comencé por beber un gran vaso con jugo de naranja, llevé a mi boca un pan tostado con mermelada, comí tranquilamente tarareando interiormente una canción la cual había escuchado la noche anterior. Llevé el último trago de juego, y subí a mi cuarto para lavarme los dientes y tomar mi bolso.  
>Al salir Jasper y Alice me esperaban en el auto, lo abordé y nos dirigimos a la escuela de Forks.<p>

Este sería el último año para mi hermano y Alice después ambos se irían a Alaska aunque claro creían que aún no lo sabía pero aquel pequeño secreto lo había escuchado por error. No quise hablar de ello pues no me sentía preparada para separarme de mi hermano ya que desde la muerte de mis padres él era el único con el que podía contar sin importar las circunstancias. Bajé del auto al llegar y me despedí, caminé por el pequeño pasillo para encontrarme con mi mejor amiga Vera, era lo único bueno que me había dejado este pequeño pueblo.

Hola Rose

Hola Vera, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Muy bien aunque debo confesarte que no tenía ganas de venir a clases— Respondió con desánimo.

Anímate hoy saldremos temprano y deberíamos ir al bosque a caminar, escuche que muchas familias van aunque no sea época vacacional

Déjame pensarlo Rose.

De acuerdo.

La primera clase era historia una materia que odiaba ya que el maestro parecía hablar en modo lento haciendo más aburrida la clase, me concentré en la lectura que estábamos llevando pero al cabo de diez minutos me había perdido al ver hacia la ventana. Suspiré aliviada al escuchar el timbre, no había otro sonido mejor que ese, al salir el maestro tomé mis cosas para dirigirme a las siguientes clases. Transcurrió rápida la mañana llegando la hora del almuerzo; Vera y yo nos dirigimos a la inmensa cafetería la cual siempre se encontraba repleta. Tomamos nuestro almuerzo y nos dirigimos a la mesa de siempre casi cerca a la mesa de mi hermano. Los observé a distancia dándome cuenta de la forma en que Edward y Bella se veían, era la misma mirada que tenía Jass y Alice ¿acaso así era estar enamorada? Parecía como si las palabras no importarán y solo a través de los ojos se decían lo mucho que se amaban. Aparte la vista al escuchar a mi amiga hablarme yo sólo respondí con un sí aunque en verdad no sabía de lo que me estaba hablando. Intenté dirigir mi atención a ella pero me era imposible era como si no pudiese dejar de observarlos ¿cómo había sido que mi hermano terminará en su mesa? Algo difícil de olvidar.  
>Todo había ocurrido cuando los Cullen llegaron a este condado, el primer día de clases cualquier alumno los conocía pues eran seres que no podían pasar desapercibidos. En su llegada Edward y Bella habían levantado un sinfín de sospechas en cuanto a su relación pues ambos vivían con el Dr. Carlisle y su esposa Esme pero la que intrigaba era Alice y su forma peculiar de actuar, en cuanto Jass y ella se vieron a los ojos pude ver que se volverían inseparables y ahora podía afirmar aquellos rumores pues jamás se volvieron a separar.<p>

Reacciona Rose. — Me habló mi hermano haciéndome reaccionar de nuevo

Veo que alguien esta durmiendo con los ojos abiertos.

Como siempre Alice— Respondí sonriendo.

Le comentaba a Jass que si no deseas venir con nosotros de compras es que Isabella odia venir conmigo. — Y como si hubiera dicho fuerte su nombre Bella volteó hacia nuestra dirección con una mirada de enojo pues Alice había pronunciado completo su nombre y hasta donde yo sabía ella no le gustaba, esta era otra de las cosas raras que rodeaba a los Cullen parecía como si pudieran oír desde cualquier distancia hasta saber lo que pensábamos era extraño pero a veces creía que no eran humanos y como si Edward leyera mis pensamientos le susurro algo al oído de su novia y ambos abandonaron la cafetería tomados de la mano y sonriéndose solo entre ellos.

Lo siento pero creo que hoy tendrán que ir solos, no me siento con ánimos de ir de compras.

No puedo creer esto Rosalie Lillian Hale no desea ir de compras— Dijo Jass impresionado y riéndose al mismo tiempo.

Es una lástima pero descuida Rose te entregaré a tu hermano temprano, me da mucho gusto que le hayas enseñado a esperar a una mujer al momento de ir a comprar ropa— Dijo alegre sin dejar de observar a mi hermano.

De nada, pero espero que si regrese temprano.

Entonces nos vemos en la tarde Rose— Ambos se despidieron y salieron de la cafetería dejándome nuevamente sola con Vera.

Rose, quizás es mi imaginación pero, no te has dado cuenta como Alice ve a Jasper y lo mismo ocurre con Edward y Bella, se ven como si fueran el uno para el otro.

Lo mismo creo, siento que hay algo diferente en ellos y que Jasper en cierta forma no encaja, pero quizás solo es mi imaginación— Respondí restándole importancia al tema.

La hora del almuerzo finalizó, todos los alumnos regresaban a sus respectivos salones a excepción de Vera y yo pues nos quedamos más tiempo de lo normal platicando acerca de Henry su actual pretendiente y claro está amor de mi amiga. Dejamos de percibir el tiempo hasta escuchar la segunda campanada por lo que tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a las dos últimas clases las cuales pasaron de forma rápida. Al llegar la hora de salida me encontré con Jass y Alice en el estacionamiento, le expliqué a mi hermano que iría con Vera al bosque a caminar un poco y distraernos de la escuela, él al principio se negó pero Alice le dijo algo con la mirada que hizo que Jass cambiará de opinión. Me despedí de ambos y me uní con mi amiga y algunos amigos, todos nos fuimos en el auto de Mike hasta el bosque el cual no quedaba muy lejos de mi casa.

Todos nos bajamos y comenzamos a caminar, había varias personas a nuestro alrededor, muchas eran parejas las cuales venían a buscar un poco de romance y otras solo a distraerse de las actividades cotidianas. Sacamos una pequeña frazada y la colocamos en el suelo, nos acostamos y comenzamos a ver el cielo, parecía que hoy sería un buen día pero al cabo de 20 minutos el cielo comenzó a cubrirse de densas nubes negras obligando a varias personas a retirarse del lugar en caso de caer una fuerte lluvia. Les sugerí a mis amigos ir a dar un paseo pero todos se negaron ya que presentían que llovería fuerte, yo me negué a regresar pues sentía la necesidad de tener un momento a solas y una forma de tenerlo era estando en el bosque, caminando sin rumbo fijo. Comencé a caminar en dirección contraría a mis amigos, nadie protesto ni me obligó a permanecer con ellos, solo me advirtieron que si llovía ellos se irían incluso Vera estuvo de acuerdo con ellos, aquella advertencia me tenía sin cuidado pues podría esperar a que el clima mejorara en el interior de alguna cueva.

Recorrí gran cantidad del bosque a tal punto de desconocer el lugar en donde me ubicaba, sentí dos gotas mojar mi rostro y de pronto una fuerte lluvia caía sobre todo el bosque obligándome a correr en busca de refugio, mi respiración se acelero en cuestión de minutos, la lluvia borraba las huellas que había dejado en la tierra, ni siquiera los animales se atrevían a salir de sus refugios para evitar ser mojados, tarde algunos minutos en encontrar una pequeña cueva hasta que mis ojos vieron a lo lejos una entrada oscura y tenebrosa. Entre con cautela pues mi visón no podía distinguir nada entre tanta oscuridad.

¿Dónde estoy? — Me cuestioné al sentir que había sido un error entrar a este lugar. Comencé a sentir miedo y desesperación al estar rodeada de la oscuridad y algunos sonidos de insectos que yacían en el interior. Detuve mis pasos al escuchar casi en susurro el sonido de unas cadenas, ¿acaso había sido mi imaginación? Moví mis manos en busca de las dichosas cadenas y pude sentir el frió torso desnudo de un hombre, estaba perdiendo la razón y por extraño que parezca moví mis manos sintiendo su musculatura, retrocedí al pensar que se trataba de algún cadáver o peor aún una persona con vida siendo prisionera de algún secuestrador y con miedo saqué la pequeña linterna que guardaba en mi bolso, la encendí y me impresionó ver aquel gran hombre de cabellos rizados. Aunque su aspecto era devastador era perfectamente guapo.

¿Quién eres? — Le cuestioné sin dejar de observarlo. Su intensa mirada oscura me atraía, podía percibir que se encontraba sufriendo por mucho tiempo pero ¿desde cuándo? No recibí respuesta a mi pregunta y eso me molesto, pero supuse que se encontraba asustado al igual que yo y al mover un poco la luz de la linterna noté las cadenas que lo tenían atado. — ¿Quién eres?— Le volví a cuestionar sin dejar de aparte mi vista de sus brazos encadenados.

Alguien me jugo una broma y me dejaron encerrado, ¿podrías ayudarme?— Me pidió usando una voz difícil de ignorar, sentía como mi corazón se agitaba al escuchar el timbre era como si fuese una perfecta melodía, mis odios se habían deleitado con su tono de voz.

No tengo la llave de las cadenas, dime quien te hizo esta broma para ir con ellos— Le cuestioné pensando que esto era solo una broma de alguna fraternidad de universidad y sin evitarlo me acerqué y comencé a remover los rastros de polvo en su fría piel. Al sentir su temperatura me impresionó lo frio que se encontraba y deduje que por eso su palidez, ¿desde hace cuánto estaba encadenado?

Descuida, la lleve debe estar por algún lado, debes buscarla y liberarme, tengo mucha sed — Pidió observándome fijamente.

Iré por agua, puedo ver como tus labios están secos— Le indiqué comenzando a alejarme, necesitaba conseguir agua y ayuda para sacarlo de este lugar y llevarlo directo a urgencia para que lo revisaran y descartaron alguna lesión.

No lo hagas, primero busca la llave y libérame, eres mi única esperanza, no me dejes— Me suplicó con miedo y esperanza, al escucharlo no puede irme y dejarlo solo de nuevo; algo en mi interior me obligó a permanecer a su lado era como si estuviera destinada a ayudarlo.

Esta bien, te ayudare, solo dame tiempo para encontrar la llave, el lugar esta muy oscuro y no puedo ver nada— Le respondí intentando encontrar la dichosa llave, pero era inútil buscarla entre tana oscuridad, era como buscar la aguja en un pajar.

Mientras buscaba la llave sentí su intensa mirada observarme por detrás, me sentía nerviosa a su lado, era como ser observada por un depredador esperando el momento justo para atacar a la presa. La desesperación invadió mi mente al no encontrar la llave pero aquello desapareció al escuchar de nuevo su voz.

¿Cómo te llamas?— Me cuestionó curioso.

Rosalie Hale— Respondí con encanto y cuando divise la llave grité emocionada— Encontré la llave. — Me acerqué de nuevo a él para quitarles las frías y pesadas cadenas.

Mi respiración se aceleró al encontrarme cerca de él, solo esperaba que no lo sintiera ni mucho menos se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que me encontraba a su lado. Él sólo me observaba con detenimiento, como si estuviera analizando a su presa y en el primer momento que sus brazos se encontrarán libres atacarme sin previo aviso. Introduje la llave en el primer candado, la giré y su brazo se liberó con facilidad, me tomó unos segundo en liberar el otro al girar de nuevo su brazo se encontraba libre y no tardo ni medio segundo cuando me había tomado con bastante fuerza. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente intente no moverme al sentir como sus labios se encontraban cerca de mi cuello, mi mente se puso en blanco, mi cuerpo había dejado de responder, no sabía lo que iba a ocurrir pero no sentía miedo, pero tampoco estaba a salvo; cerré mis ojos al sentir su lengua sobre mi cuello el contacto fue tan placentero que no puede evitar soltar un gemido, aquello había sido diferente, provocando una reacción en mi; se detuvo, después se alejó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva. No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo pues había salvado su vida por lo menos debía agradecerme pero a quien engañaba lo único que deseaba era sentir sus labios sobre los míos, necesitaba saber su nombre y lo que le había ocurrido por lo que decidí seguirlo. Fracasé en mi intento al ver que ya no se encontraba más al frente, salí de la cueva y no vi rastros de él, ¿cómo era posible que desapareciera tan rápido? ¿Había sido un sueño? Lo busqué con la mirada recorriendo cada árbol, estaba desesperada por encontrarlo, con solo recordar lo que había hecho en la cueva mi corazón había comenzado a latir frenéticamente y mi respiración intentaba seguir su ritmo.

Sentí como si hubiese perdido la esperanza de verlo, intente dar media vuelta cuando escuché un fuerte sonido detrás de mí, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando sentí unos fuertes e inmensos brazos cargarme como si fuera un costal. Corríamos a gran velocidad, ¿me estaba volviendo loca o aquel extraño corría deprisa? Abrí mis ojos y todo comenzó a darme vuelta, el mareo no tardo en llegar y lo único que quería era bajarme.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? — Grité golpeando con desesperación su pecho.

—Guarda silencio rubia— Escuché que gruño con enfado al escuchar mi orden pero él no se detenía. Aquello no era normal, nada había sido normal, ¿acaso intentaría matarme? Sentí que en cada paso la velocidad aumentaba, parecía como si estuviéramos huyendo de alguien, pero al cabo de unos segundos se detuvo en seco.

Nos detuvimos cerca de la orilla del bosque a lo lejos se podía divisar una gran manada de ciervos corriendo libremente entre el pasto, el extraño los observó como si fuese alimento, intentó caminar hacia ellos pero se detuvo y me indicó que cerrara mis ojos y cubriera mi oídos, no entendía su orden pero tampoco deseaba desobedecerla. Hice caso de lo que me dijo, cerré mis parpados en el instante en que él se dirigió hacia ellos; un golpe en seco se escuchó en todo el bosque obligando a todas las aves salir de las copas de las árboles al presenciar el miedo, me obligué a mantener la misma posición pero la curiosidad me invadió y vi cómo él atrapaba a un ciervo entre sus fuertes brazos y encajaba sus dientes en su cuello, la imagen me había parecido sacada de un cuento de terrero, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo y aunque quería seguir observando me obligué de nuevo a cerrar mi vista y esperar una explicación razonable acerca de lo que estaba presenciando. Escuché cuando él se acercó y su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, me puse de pie y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me vi reflejada en su intensa mirada obscura, era extraño pero aquellos ojos me eran familiar pero él mantenía algo oculto en ellos, podía pasar días observándolos pero nunca encontrar la respuesta a su dolor, aquello provocó un fuerte instinto por acariciar su rostro, quería calmar su dolor y hacerlo olvidar su paso, pero él simplemente cerró sus ojos sin moverse, ¿acaso le había parecido desagradable? Y cuando quise cuestionarlo alguien se encontraba atrás de nosotros observándome fijamente, casi de la misma manera como lo había hecho el extraño al encontrarnos en la cueva. Él se tenso con rapidez y me oculto colocándose frente a mí.

Veo que hemos encontrado a la más dulce presa— Habló con burla sin dejar se seguirme con la mirada.

Lastima que esta presa sea mía— Respondió con autoridad y calma. Intenté hablar pues parecía como si me estuvieran tratando como a una presa, ¿estaban locos o yo no entendí el punto de su conversación?

Es una verdadera lastima, pero creo que ella no la ves como tu presa, aunque no puedes ocultar la sed que sientes ni mucho menos las ganas que tienes de probar su sangre, sería una lastima si no lo haces.

Tienes toda la razón y si me permites, odio que otros me vean alimentándome— Terminó con la conversación al tomar mi brazo e intentar salir de ahí.

Tranquilo grandulón, no mientas y comparte un poco de la presa— Repuso separándonos y aventando con gran fuerza a mi compañero La distancia era demasiada, aquello había usado una gran fuerza dejándome completamente desprotegida a manos de un presunto depredador pues al recordar sus palabras ambos me veían como a una presa. No entendía nada ni mucho menos deseaba averiguarlo, solo un fuerte miedo invadió todo mi cuerpo al sentirme asechada por él.

Intenté correr pero él hábilmente me tomó del brazo y me tumbó al suelo, lo observé con miedo y desesperación, mi cerebro me indicaba que aquello era mi fin, que no había marcha atrás a una muerte rápida y dolorosa, quería huir en ese instante, desechaba completamente la idea de morir. Veía como él se encontraba complacido por ver el miedo en mis ojos, por aspirar el pánico por todo mi cuerpo, sabía perfectamente que me tenía acorralada y sobre todo que era fácil de matar. Cerré mis ojos instantáneamente al sentir como una de sus manos intentaba tocarme cuando un fuerte sonido en seco golpeo mis oídos, abrí mis ojos y vi como él destrozaba al que antes era mi atacante, arrancó con rapidez su cuello, no mostro piedad ni siquiera dudo de su ataque, sus obscuros ojos brillaban al escuchar los gritos del otro, disfrutaba desmembrarlo sin piedad y al cavo de segundos ya no quedaba más de aquel hombre. No sabía si era miedo o una fuerte adrenalina lo que corría por todo mi cuerpo al ver aquella escena, quizás todo esto era el producto de un sueño o pesadilla pero de que podía estar segura era que él me había protegido de una muerte segura.

Al acercarse me cargo delicadamente y mi primera reacción fue aferrarme a su cuello y soltar pequeños sollozos de miedo y alivio, estaba atemorizada pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir como la calma rodeaba mi cuerpo al ser protegida por él, algo en mi interior se había despertado al sentir como aspiraba el aroma de mi cabello, era como si ambos estuviéramos destinado a estar juntos aunque de una manera peligrosa y prohibida.

— ¿Es un sueño?— Le cuestioné al fin intentando aclarar las dudas que me venían carcomiendo por dentro.

—Es real. — Fue su respuesta al verme a los ojos.

— ¿Qué eres? — Cuestioné temerosa por mi pregunta aunque también había una extraña mezcla de curiosidad por saber lo que en realidad era

—Un vampiro— Respondió tras una pequeña risa

— ¿Vampiro?— Aquella respuesta me tomo por sorpresa, sin embargo no desechaba la idea de creerla, pues al recordar como encajaba sus dientes en el cuello de los ciervos me hizo darme cuenta que decía la verdad de su realidad, incluso en la cueva había tenido la intensión de beber mi sangre, pero algo lo había detenido de hacer.

— ¿A dónde te llevo rubia?

—No te creo, no puedes ser un vampiro, ellos no existen. — intenté evitar ver aquella realidad, aquel apuesto hombre no podía ser un vampiro, me rehusaba a creer en ello.

— ¿Dónde esta tu casa rubia? —Me preguntó molesto

—Primero responde a mi pregunta— Supliqué con desesperación.

—En otro momento pequeña, ahora debes descansar, quizás en otra ocasión nos volvamos a ver.

—Mi casa esta al este del bosque, solo sigue derecho y llegaremos— Respondí desanimada. No volví hacer más pregunta y solo me limite a contemplar su rostro mientras nos dirigíamos a mi casa a la cual llegamos en menos de cinco minutos.

—Alguien más esta en tu casa, no puedo dejarte—Habló deteniéndose a escasos metros de ella

—Descuida, es mi hermano Jasper y quizás su novia Alice, yo vivo con ellos— Respondí soltando su cuello y aspirando su aroma, quería grabarlo en mi mente, pues presentía que esta no sería la última vez que nos veríamos.

—No regreses al bosque, y jamás andes sola por las calles, hueles delicioso y cualquier vampiro querrá beber tu sangre.

— ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿También la deseas?— Le cuestioné directamente, necesitaba saber su respuesta pues al parecer era una peligrosa amenaza para él

—Jamás había deseado tanto la sangre de un humano. — Respondió acariciando mi cuello con uno de sus fríos dedos. –Vete antes de que te mate en este momento— Agregó apartándome de su lado.

—Tengo muchas preguntas. — Exclamé

—Quizás en otro momento pueda responderlas—

— ¿Puedes beber sangre de animal? ¿Cierto?— Sentí que debía impedir que matará humanos si es que en verdad era un vampiro, no podía dormir sabiendo que él mataría gente, por lo que roge que pudiera beber sangre animal.

—No satisface mi sed. — Respondió frio y cortante.

—Hazlo, no quiero que mates a ningún humano. — Supliqué observándolo directo a sus oscuros ojos.

—No me des órdenes rubias, recuerda que yo soy el depredador, además creí que no creías en vampiros.

—No lo hagas— Supliqué, pero él había desaparecido perdiéndose entre las densas copas de los árboles.

Intenté encontrarlo entre la vegetación y la oscuridad pero era como si hubiese desaparecido para siempre, tenía tantas dudas que aclarar y muchos sentimientos que expresar que lo único que deseaba era estar de nuevo con él y perderme en aquel par de ojos negros y ver sus adorables hoyuelos al reír, quería escuchar una y otra vez su voz, un deseo por conocer su pasado me invadió, no sabía como aquel extraño vampiro se había metido en mi cabeza y quizás en mi corazón y cuando pensé en adentrarme de nuevo al bosque Jass me llamó desde la ventana de mi habitación por lo que tuve que entrar y olvidarme de mi pequeña búsqueda. Lo salude y me disculpe por mi retraso, Alice se encontraba en la sala, me abrazó con preocupación y alivio, como si hubiese sabido que me encontraba en peligro, yo respondí a su abrazo intentando calmarla, observé a ambos y vi como Jass la abrazaba de la cintura ya la pegaba en su cuerpo, envidie aquel afecto. Me despedí de ambos, subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación. Observé a través de la ventana la oscura noche que caía sobre Forks, desee profundamente volver a verlo y sentir su frió cuerpo contra el mío. Aquella sería la primera noche en la cual aquel extraño ser se alojaba en mis pensamientos y sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Cualquier duda, sugerencía, recomendación dejar un review ! :D son muy importartes para mi ^^ y a todas aquellas personitas que leen muchas gracias :D por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo pero por favo dejen algún comentario para saber si les gustó ^^ <strong>


End file.
